


A Day Off

by Shinedown204



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, Futanari, Impregnation, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Tree Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:13:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28055931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinedown204/pseuds/Shinedown204
Summary: Camelot doesn't fall and Guinevere remains loyal.
Relationships: Guinevere/Arturia Pendragon | Saber
Comments: 7
Kudos: 53





	A Day Off

**Author's Note:**

> Use this as a reference for Guinevere since we don't actually know what she looks like.  
> https://pm1.narvii.com/7308/2c7c34072b1d9b8aabf520794b751ff7ac8f037cr1-870-1274v2_uhq.jpg
> 
> From AminoApps by Chrono

Today was a rare day off for the royal couple just for today they would not have to be the king and queen of Britain. Today they could just be Guinevere and Artoria. Artoria had planned out a picnic at one of Guinevere’s favorite spots, it was a calm stream in the forest not too far away from the castle.

For once she didn’t have to be in her armor instead she wore a simple white tunic with brown pants and kept her hair tied in a bun. She was so busy packing her things for the picnic that she didn’t hear Guinevere behind her. She playfully covered her eyes but Artoria knew who it was right away.

“Guinevere,” she said as she pulled her hands away from her eyes and gave them both a kiss. 

“Do we have everything?” 

“Yes, we just need to wait for our picnic basket,” Guinevere responded.

As if on cue a kitchen servant came into the stable with their picnic basket.

“Sorry for keeping you waiting your majesties.” 

“It’s quite alright, thank you,” Guinevere said.

“Have a safe and wonderful time.” The kitchen servant bowed and scurried off.

Artoria was the first to get on Llamrei and helped Guinevere on. She wrapped her arms around her husband’s waist as they began to ride off. Guinevere wore a simple yet expensive brown dress that suited her well. As they rode along the countryside Guinevere took in the refreshing air whilst looking at the birds fly. 

She needed this day off, both of them did and they intended to make the most out of it before it ended. 

“Where are we going?” She finally asked.

“It’ll be a surprise.” Guinevere did like surprises as long as they were good and they usually were.

A short ride later they arrive at what she recognizes is her favorite spot, she smiles at how considerate and observant Artoria is. She can’t help but place a quick kiss on her cheek and her smile grows wider seeing a slight pink hue on the side of her cheek. 

Even the smallest actions make her blush and that’s one of her favorite things about her. Artoria ties Llamrei to a nearby tree and helps her wife down. Artoria may be smaller but she is strong. Of course, Artoria is also the one to lay out the blanket and basket as part of her chivalrous and kind nature. They sit down together and begin pouring some tea first before taking out the other foods in the basket. Artoria has an enormous appetite so she’s made sure to pack a lot of sweet tarts especially considering they’re one of her favorites. Before long the sweet tarts are almost all gone but she doesn’t mind she enjoys seeing Artoria happy. 

Guinevere feels Artoria’s callous hand from years of swordsmanship interlace with her fingers. She uses her thumb to gently rub the gold wedding band before kissing it. They pack whatever food they didn’t eat and just sit there admiring the scenery and taking in the sounds of nature around them, the most predominant one being the stream in front of them. Artoria offers up her arm which she gladly takes and snuggles up against it. 

“Say, It’s a rather hot day today,” Aorta says randomly.

“Why yes, yes it is, and what of it?”

“Well, I was thinking we might try to find a way to cool ourselves.” she turned to smile at Guinevere.

“Oh,” She corks an eyebrow, “And what do you have in mind?”

She can see the smile grow ever so slightly on Artoria’s face. “I was thinking we would have a dip in the stream.” She had a feeling Artoria was going to mention that.

“But we don’t have any extra clothing or even a towel.” It did sound nice to have a dip in the stream but they weren’t even planning it before they left so she didn’t think to bring any towels or extra clothing.

“That’s fine, We’ll just use the blanket we have here.” She did have a point and it was really hot out so why not what harm could it do? 

“Alright alright, you win just give me a moment to undress.” She sits up and finds the nearest tree to go behind, little does she know Artoria quietly follows behind. After Guinevere is fully undressed she yelps when a hand grabs her ass and her tits. Warm lips touch the skin on her neck making her giggle.

“Artoria, hehehe, I thought you wanted to swim?” she said while giggling in between words. “I do.” says the one still fully dressed though not for long. 

Artoria squeezes and gropes Guinevere’s luscious bust and her plump ass two of her favorite body parts. She lightly moaned out at the hard smack against her ass now Artoria began biting her neck and flicking her ear lobe with her tongue toying with her. It was working because Guinevere felt pools of arousal drip down her thighs. She even used a finger to check down there and wasn’t surprised to find out that she was indeed wet. She has then turned around and dragged into a deep kiss by her lover, her tongue instantly parted her lips and entered her warm mouth.

Guinevere was foolish to try and fight Artoria in a tongue wrestling match, with little effort Artoria dominated her in the kiss sucking on her tongue prompting a moan from her. Artoria backs her into the tree, the callous bark pressing into her soft skin. She fumbles to pull her pants down along with her underpants. Without being told to, Guinevere drops to her knees and takes the cock in her warm soft hand. Stoke it a few times before she takes it in her mouth. Artoria releases a pleased groan laying her hand on her head to ruffle her hair. 

Guinevere starts bobbing her head trailing her saliva on Artoria’s cock the cool fresh breeze causes Arotira to shiver delightfully. Guinevere was pretty full from their lunch but she still had room for dessert, this dessert was something only Artoria could make for her. She played around with her cock sometimes kissing along and sucking on the sides along with the head. She had given Artoria enough blowjobs to figure out what she liked and what got her to cum faster. Aside from her stubbornness Artoria had stupid long endurance.

“Oh Guin” She used her nickname which was rare but not unappreciated. The hand on her head tightened around her brown locks she was now thrusting forward into Guinevere’s throat. She moaned out in delight feeling the cock in her mouth twitch and pulse she could even feel the veins bulge. 

“Guin, I think I’m cum-...ming...” Artoria’s hot sperm unloaded itself into her lover’s mouth pumping huge loads at a time. Guinevere puffed her cheeks out to accommodate the overwhelming amounts of cum, _“she must’ve been saving up for me”_ Guinevere did her best to swallow down her dessert savoring the taste before gulping it all down. She licked her lips while looking up at Artoria and opened her mouth to show all the cum had disappeared. Artoria quickly dove in tongue first and brought both hands to her wife’s cheeks. She picked her up while keeping their kiss connected. She could taste some of her cum in their kiss but she didn’t mind if anything it made her dick throb. Speaking of which, she was still hard. 

She hoisted Guinevere into the air and pushed her up against the tree. The tree pressed into Guinevere’s back while Artoria’s small breast and toned stomach pressed against her front. She broke the kiss and got down onto her knees. She wanted to return the favor. Guinevere nearly screamed out when Artoria’s warm tongue flicked her slit teasing her clit slightly. One lick turned to many and soon enough Artoria was devouring her pussy like a wild beast even though she just ate. She leaned back into the tree throwing her head back moaning into the air. 

It was amazing what Artoria could do with her tongue; it was even more impressive than her swordsmanship. Guinevere rocked her hips along Artoria’s face trying to get the most of this before she came. 

“Nngh Ahhh!” her tongue coiled inside her tight cunt shooting a shock of electricity up her spine making her cum almost instantly her juices spayed mostly into Artoria’s mouth. She drank up what she could before pulling away to wipe her mouth with the back of her hand. She stood up and buried herself in her wife’s neck, no kissing or licking just taking in the scent of her. “So sweet,” she whispered against her slim neck it sent goosebumps all over Guinevere’s body.

“I’m not done yet Guin, not by a long shot.” She was delighted to hear those words and whined out happily. She wrapped a single leg around the smaller woman’s waist bringing her closer so that her hard and throbbing cock was right up against her needy pussy. Artoria teasingly rubbed her head along the slick folds gathering up pools of arousal that would act as a makeshift lubricant.

“Ahhh! Mmmph!” she moaned out when Artoria penetrated her gods it felt so good no matter how many times they have sex it always felt better each time. “MMM!” She moaned out like a common whore found at a brothel or a tavern nothing like the proper queen of Britain. But it was all for Artoria, only Artoria would hear her like this. Artoria’s pace was always hard and fast knocking the wind from Guinevere.

She tried putting her hands on Artoria’s shoulders but they were quickly pinned above her head and held in place by only one hand while the other slithered to grope her pillowy breast Artoria’s warm breath puffing against her sensitive neck felt so good.

With Artoria’s rough handling of her, Guinevere couldn’t contain her lust letting it take over her for a moment.

“Mmm Artoria you feel so good deep inside me,” her words sway Artoria into ramming her cock as far as possible even reaching her womb. “I love you, Guin,” she finds herself saying. 

“Then show it. Show me how much you love me.” Artoria knew one way how she was going to fill up her wife’s needy pussy with her potent seed and possibly knock her up. They had been discussing it for a while. Secretly, Guinevere’s orgasm had been building up this whole time since Artoria started slamming her hips into hers. But now she was barely able to hold on.

“A-Artoria!” she cried out.

Artoria didn’t seem to hear her and began to erratically slam herself into Guinevere, igniting the charge needed for both their climaxes. 

“Ar...toriaaaa!!!” Guinevere was silenced by her lover’s lips; her king was not easy on her one bit biting down on her lip and randomly jabbing her tongue into her mouth. 

“C-Cum for me Guin.” She heard Artoria growl. She could not refuse especially with her tone like that it brought her submissive side out of her. 

Doing as she was told she climaxed on Artoria’s mighty sword sploshing her juices all over it her legs trembling at the force of her orgasm. A couple of seconds later Artoria lets out a grunt before she fills Guinevere’s pussy up with another huge batch of seed. She had to let out a whine of enjoyment feeling it course through her insides and into her womb where she was sure to get pregnant with their child and future king or queen. 

She had no chance to recover when Artoria gently threw her onto the grass and propped her up on all fours. 

“I’m still hard and full of cum Guin.”

When they rode out of the forest Guinevere felt satisfyingly full as if she was already carrying their baby.

“I love you, my king.”

“Love you too.”

**THE END.**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
